¡Lectores adentro!
by Anieh07
Summary: Yep, este fic es el inicio de los Lector x Personaje de Fairy Tail que tengo preparado subir. ¡Si queres uno para vos, solo pedilo mediante review! / Gray abre el telón de estas historias /
1. Gray Fullbuster

**~Gray~**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

Estabas harta, molesta ya no definía ni por asomo el enojo que acumulabas al ver a esa…tipa, todo el tiempo acosándolo.

¿Quién se creía?

Esta bien, admitías que era demasiado guapo. Pero suficiente que aguantabas al club de fans que tenía como para encima, sumarle a la tal Juvia, siguiéndolo religiosamente las 24 horas del día.

¡No te daba ni una oportunidad para hablarle a solas!

Hacia casi dos semanas que querías confesarte a tu antiguo compañero de misiones ¡DOS SEMANAS!

Entre sus misiones con el equipo de Natsu y las tuyas con Elfman y Lissana no había oportunidad alguna de tener un poco de tiempo compartido.

Así que con la ojiazul idearon un súper plan "Anti-Juvia" perfecto, el cual consistía en enseñarle a la manipuladora del agua fotografías de Gray y contarle diversas historias de este, mientras vos aprovechabas a llevarte contigo y lo mas lejos posible al verdadero ice-maker.

Ponerlo en marcha fue lo más sencillo del mundo, más cuando Lissana consiguió de una manera extraña un dibujo de Gray en ropa interior y con mirada seductiva (dibujo que terminaría en tus manos)

Lo único complicado fue asegurarte que Gray no dijese nada mientras te lo llevabas fuera del gremio, pero tan sorprendido estaba de tu insistencia que te siguió sin problemas.

Al llegar al bosque, observaste de un lado a otro y tras confirmar que estaban verdaderamente a solas….lo hiciste.

Te costó demasiado valor admitirlo, tus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza de dejar a aun lado tu orgullo. Pero al menos lo habías hecho poner al corriente sobre tus sentimientos.

"Estoy celosa." –Admitiste-

"No entiendo el por que." –Respondió él, algo nervioso también mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice. Casi y podías jurar que estaba sonrojado.- "Tú eres mi novia, nadie va a cambiar eso y lo sabes. Yo no miro a nadie más." –Una leve sonrisa logró deslumbrarse en su rostro, quizás feliz de saber tu extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días.-

Tú te limitaste a fingir un enfado y acusarle con el dedo, directamente a su pecho desnudo… Otra vez te preguntabas en que momento se había quitado al camisa. "Si no vas a hablar con ella, lo voy a hacer yo. Y no va a ser bonito." –Le advertiste, dándote vuelta a cumplir con tus palabras.

Pero unos calidos y fuertes brazos desnudos te rodearon, mientras él aprovechaba tu inmovilidad para besarte el cuello descubierto…justo sobre la marca del gremio. – "Vale, lo entiendo y lo haré yo. Tampoco me siento cómodo de ser observado constantemente."

Estúpido y sensual Gray. Siempre confortándote y consintiéndote…

Aunque no te molestaría que cambiara ese habito de desnudarse frente a todos de la nada, eso era algo que solo tú debías ver.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Bueno, pensándolo bien… por algo te habías enamorado de él ¿para que cambiarlo?

**o**

**o**

**O**

**¿Que les pareció? ¡Si quieren algún personaje solo pidanlo! (Ya sea hombre o mujer) **


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu~**

**Ha sido el personaje que más me encargaron, asi que aquí lo tienen ¡pero no se enojen!, el resto está en camino. Haré todos y cada uno (solo espero que esperen)**

**o**

**o**

**O**

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces….

Vos solo respirabas profundo y tratabas con todo tu ser ignorarlo para evitar causar estragos en tú amado gremio.

Pero por varias razones te era imposible hacerlo. Primero que nada porque cada dos segundos te tiraba 'suavemente' de un mechón de tu cabello, en medio de su rabieta, y eso evitaba que cualquiera perdiera la calma. Y segundo (y más importante), el tema del que hablaba te sacaba de quicio.

"Vamos, vamos ¡si dijiste que YO te gustaba! ¿no?" –Querías ahorcarlo por decirlo tan fácilmente delante de todos tus amigos, pero ese sonrojo que tenía en el rostro…esa sonrisita suplicante… sumado a la mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Definitivamente era un mal actor. Y Happy un mal maestro.

Pero era inútil intentar convencerte de no ceder a sus peticiones. Tu mirada se fue ablandando poco a poco hasta convertirse en la preferida del Dragon Slayer, aquella repleta de sentimientos que había tocado sus más profundas emociones.-

"Tsk, s-solo será esta vez Natsu."- Así que ignorando como el resto del gremio los observaban sin ninguna pizca de disimulo, lo besaste rápidamente en los labios y seguiste comiendo como si nada…aunque Mirajane te describiera como un tomate en vida.

Pero estaba bien, más después del grito de victoria de tu querido y energético novio.-

…

"Se ggggggggggggusstaann" –Rierón el gato azulado y la maga estelar mientras se cubrían la boca, felices de la pareja que hacías con su compañero de aventuras. –

**o**

**o**

**O**

**Solo por las dudas, habrán otros mini-shots para nuestro Dragon Slayer, pero después del resto de personajes.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, en verdad me hace feliz que esta idea sea tan bien recibida aca. En otros animes la he leido y me encanto para FT.**

**Seikatsu-sempai / Tsundere'Kawaii / Solanco / Emina Megpoid-116 / Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda / DarkBliisLady / akemi-chan / Guest...**

**¡Muchas Gracias por el apoyo! sus pedidos han sido aceptados y serán subidos a la brevedad (osea en cuanto los escriba), pero los haré todos. **

**Y como todas, no tengo un personaje preferido en FT, si tengo que elegir seria Laxus..o Fried..o Hibiki... es un gran dilema ¿verdad?**

**Haré uno de Ichiya también, y uno...inesperado que espero sea bien recibido porque amodoro al personaje.**

**Nos leemos~**


	3. Sting Eucliffe

**Sting**

**Como que mucha gente me pidió a este Dragón de tercera generación…personalmente prefiero a Rogue, pero ahí le vamos.**

**(_) - ahí va tú lindo nombre, querida lectora.**

**o**

**o**

**O**

Lo conociste por primera vez cuando Yukino te lo presentó.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, era tú primer día como miembro de Sabertooth… Y era la primera vez que te quedabas mirando tanto a un hombre ¡encima sin descaro ni mucho menos disimulo!

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – Preguntó en un tono alardero el rubio que no espero en mostrarte todos y cada uno de sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una sonrisa orgullosísima.-

"…sí" –Respondiste en un susurro que se te escapó sin querer.

Aún estabas medio atontada por semejante hombre que tenías en frente y solo fuiste capaz de captar la situación al verlo lleno de sorpresa en su mirada y con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Y vos no esperabas que tu rostro se tiñera del mismo color en cuestión de segundos.

Ese fue su extraño y lindo primer encuentro.-

…

…

"Bueno (_), cuando sea grande presumirá la originalidad del encuentro de sus padres." –Bromeó tu pareja mientras alzaba en brazos al fruto del amor entre ambos (que no se había hecho esperar tanto)-

"Ambos sabemos que no será así, cariño. Le diremos que fue 'amor a primera vista'" –Sentenciaste ya que de lo contrario morirías de vergüenza.

Lector rió por tu comentario 'bromista' a sus orejas y voló hacia la beba para ponerle una flor roja en su cabello.-

"Estabas muerta por mí desde el inicio" –Protestó el Dragon Slayer, volviéndote a sonreír como aquella primera vez.-

"Y vos por mi." –Finalizaste con una sonrisa más que victoriosa.-

**o**

**o**

**O**

**Como que todo me esta saliendo rebosante de ternura. Pronto vendrán drabbles para reir y llorar, solo tengan paciencia.**

**Todos los personajes que me han pedido están en camino. Y como hoy es 7, subiré uno o dos más.**

**Boogieman13 - MerryHannonNyan ** - **Emina Megpoid-116 - Sora Eucliffe - DarkBliisLady -** **Tsundere'Kawaii - Solanco **

**Y demás gente bonita que me ha dejado un review ¡muchas gracias!, realmente me hacen muy feliz con lo que me escriben y tendré cada palabra en cuenta.**

**En cuanto a Juvia, se que la puse como una loca desquiciada. Pero ponganse en el lugar de 'novia de Gray', no creo verla como una mujer enamorada desde ese lado... (fuera de eso, amo el Gruvia)**

**¿Que más? ¿Que más? Ah, el nombre. Lo más que puedo hacer es dejar el (_) para que cada una lo ponga, sepan aceptarlo.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	4. Sorpresa

**(….)**

**o**

**o**

**O**

Oh si, hogar dulce hogar. Fairy tail podía el gremio que amabas con todo tú corazón, pero en momentos como este..cuando no hacian más que un ruido infernal por tanta pelea…desearías tener esa magia de Mystogan y ponerlos a dormir a todos para tener un poquito de silencio.

Quince minutos por lo menos.

Pero como eso no era más que una mera fantasía, hiciste lo más lógico posible. Levantarte a buscar un trabajo.

Observaste la pared en busca de alguno que sea perfecto y justo cuando creíste encontrar el indicado….

¡La puerta se abrió de un golpe fuertísimo!, giraste tú cabeza como si fueras una muñeca poseída dispuesta a incluso golpear al causante de tal alboroto.

Pero lo viste.

Esa mirada seria y decidida.

Esa cicatriz, a tus ojos, 'sexy' que seguramente era producto de alguna buena pelea.

Incluso la forma de sus labios y la manera en que caminaba eran increíblemente perfectas.

Él era esa debilidad tuya de la cual era conciente todo el gremio.

Así que no pudiste resistirte más. Te le fuiste acercando con unos pasos veloces y una sonrisa llena de felicidad solo por ser capaz de verlo de nuevo.

Tanto él como su compañero te observaban bastante sorprendidos pero inmóviles. Se notaba que eran concientes de lo que seguiría.

Aprovechaste eso para arrodillarte y abrazarlo, estrujándolo contra tu pecho mientras un aura rosa y brillante los rodeaba ante la mirada de todo Fairy Tail…y sus risas.

"Oye, ¿Qué le haces a mi gato, mujer?" –Inquirió la voz de un molesto y celoso Gajeel.-

"Lo abrazo ¿Qué no es obvio?" –Le contestabas con un deje de sarcasmo, refregando tu mejilla contra la de Phanter Lily.

Solo esta vez, perdonarías tanto ruido.-

**o**

**o**

**O**

**Yo lo amo. Nunca dije que no se podían elegir Exceed. Diganme zoofilica si gustan. (?)**

**Solo prometo hacer las historias más largas a partir de ahora, todo por mis lectoras x')**


	5. Hibiki Lates-Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki 1

**Ichiya / Hibiki (Parte 1)**

**Sí, va a contar de dos partecitas. Kukukuku.**

**o**

**o**

**O**

Haz una misión con los miembros de Blue Pegasus decían, será divertido decían. Será divertido...

…

…

…

¿¡Qué demonios tenía de divertido ser olfateada por este tal Ichiya!?

Estabas segura de que le dirías de todo a tu querido maestro Makarov por esto, con su debido respeto claro esta.

Lo unico relativamente bueno de estos cuatro días era que estabas también con los tres principales bombones de ese gremio ¡Y ese sí que era un festín para la vista!

En especial Hibiki. No por nada lo habían elegido en la revista 'hechicero' como el mago que quisieras tener como tu novio.

…

…

"Ehm ¿Pasa algo malo?" –Preguntaste lo más educada posible, luchando contra tus ganas de darle una patada voladora al pelinaranja…que no paraba de olerte una y otra vez por lugares que preferirías no recordar.-

"Es que (_), tienes impregnado en tu cuerpo el parfum de nuestro Hibiki. Hmm."- Contestó en un tono bastante pícaro Ichiya, sabiendo la razón por la cual 'olías' de esa manera.

Vos te limitaste a hacerte la desentendida con una sonrisita inocente. "Cosas que pasan." –Murmuraste al viento, provocando que el mago del archivo soltara una pequeña risilla. Aquello confirmo la sospefcha de todos, incluidos Eve y Ren.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… tú maestro no oiría nada de tus quejas.- "No fue tan mala su idea…" –Volviste a murmurar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el gremio Fairy Tail-

¡Atchís..! –El tercer maestro estornudo de la nada, mirando hacia el techo creando un aire misterioso.- Mocosos… ¿Qué andarán diciendo de mí?

**o**

**o**

**O**

**El próximo tratará de lo que pasó 'esa noche' y quizá sea algo subidito de tono, sin llegar a lemon.**

**Pasado me voy de vacaciones y por dos semanas no estaré. Pero cuando vuelva tendré listos todos. El de Gajeel por alguna razón es estremadamente largo. El de Fried no me sale, pero algo haré. El de Jellal será raro. Haré uno de Lahar aunque no me pidieron (porque lo amo, es decir, tiene lentes che)**

**Laxus, Zeref, Loki (este será medio trágico…si lo veo con un solo ojo), Rogue *corazoncito*, Happy, Natsu (again), y se que me olvido de alguien…pero lo haré (¿?)**

**Ah, quiero intentar uno de mujer ¿a quien prefieren? ¿A Lucy, a Erza? ¿Cana, Mirajane? ¿Eve? O de algún otro gremio, claro.**

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todas por sus reviews! ¡De verdad me alegran el día con cada comentario! w Las amodoro con todo mi corazoncito linduras.**

**Como siempre, tendré cada cosa que me ponen en cuenta. No sabén cuanto me diverti escribiendo el de Lily ¿a poco no es un amor?**

**¡Smile! **


	6. Laxus Dreyar

**Anieh ha vuelto, aún no acabé con Gajeel. Y tengo un aviso. Será un fic aparte. También Personaje x Lectora. Pero como es re largo, va a ser un fic aparte.**

**¿Quieren que la prota tenga un nombre? ¡Voten! **  
**- Lara**  
**- Grace**  
**- Regan**  
**- Sophie**  
**- Rose.**

**Y otra votación más...tengo hecho ya la segunda parte de Hibiki/ Ichiya, pero tengo una duda ¿Pongo Lemon o no pongo lemon?**

**o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..o.o.o.o.o.. ...oo.o.o.o.o.o.**

Siete años. Siete largos años habían pasado en un parpadeo y aún no podías acostumbrarte a semejante cambio.

Varios de tus locales favoritos habían cerrado, otros habían sido abiertos en su lugar. Nueva gente circulaba por el barrio y Fairy Tail ya no era el gremio número uno que tanto te habías esforzado en hacer llegar. Por el contrario, en esta actualidad hasta podria ser el peor del mundo.

Suspiraste. A final de cuentas nada de eso te parecía tan malo. Y todo porque justamente en este tiempo actual Laxus estaba nuevamente en el gremio como uno más. Nunca le estuviste tan agradecida a nadie como a Gildarts por haberle sacado del exilio.

Una sonrisa sincera adorno tú rostro mientras jugabas a pinchar tú comida  
con el tenedor.

- Sabes (_), Mirajane se enfadaría si te ve jugar con la comida de ese modo.- Acotó en un tono un tanto divertido el rubio que estaba la mayoria del tiempo en tu cabeza.

Otra cosa que habías notado, era que ahora su amabilidad y su bondad habían aumentado considerablemente. Pero su sentido del humor seguía igual de pésimo.

- Jamás se enterará. Demasiado feliz está ahora con Lissana, así que suele pasar estas cosas por alto. - Respondiste completamente segura de tus palabras mientras lo observabas sentarse a tú lado. Y de inmediato te aseguraste de que sus seguidores (alias el rainjishuu) no estuvieran cerca. Así podías tratarlo sin tanta formalidad de por medio.-

- A menos que alguien se lo haga notar ¿no? -Preguntó, observandote de reojo mientras te robaba tú vaso y bebía de el sin permiso. Que no necesitaba porque tú se lo dabas con gusto.

Aún así eso último te sonó raro ¿te estaba tratando de sobornar?- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Laxus? -Preguntaste sin rodeo alguno, llevandote a la boca un pedazo del pastel con el que antes jugabas.- ¿Qué quieres? -Insististe mientras observabas una gota de liquido perderse en sus labios.-

-¿Sobornarte quizá? -Inquierió al tiempo en que pensabas que no solo estaba actuando raro, sino que te encantaba seguirle el juego.-

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que quiere el gran Laxus a cambio de su silencio? - Le  
arrebataste el vaso y quisiste beber un poco ¡pero ya no habia liquido alguno! Quedaste más que sorprendida al notar que el Dragon Slayer se lo había acabado sin dejarte ni una gota.

Y el muy desgraciado te miraba con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Laxus! -Exclamaste algo (bastante) molesta, pero aquello no parecia inquietarlo. Es más, hasta parecia disfrutarlo.

Lentamente fue acercandose a tu rostro, más que dispuesto a besarte.- Quiero esto. -Dijo segundos antes de unir sus labios con los tuyos. Pero no duró mucho ya que lo apartaste con una de tus manos en su perfecto pecho, sorprendiendolo.-

¡Ah, no! Primero me das algo para tomar y después te sigo el juego que  
quieras. Te besó donde quieras y demás. -Respondiste intentando hacerte  
lo más ofendida posible, sorprendiendolo como siempre.-

Vaya, esa es una respuesta bastante abierta ¿lo sabes? -Volvió a sonreír y se levantó directamente hacia la barra. Dejandote sola, destruyendo de  
nuevo al pobre pastelito. ¿Respuesta abierta? ¿Qué es lo que tenía  
pensado hacerte ese desgraciado que tenías por pareja?

No pudiste evitar que tus mejillas ardieran al hacerte a la posible idea de  
lo que iba a sucederte esta noche.-

**ooo ... ooo ... ooo**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este de Laxus 3**


	7. Ren Akatsuki

Ren.

Se que no lo pidieron, o eso creo. Pero escuchando la cancion "you belong  
with me" de Taylor, las imagenes vinieron a mi como por arte de Zeref (?)

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789

Él estaba en la puerta del gremio, discutiendo con Sherry...como de costumbre.

Ya habías perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo hicieron este mes. Si no era por el poco tiempo que se veían, era porque Ren trataba demasiado bien a otras mujeres. Si no era por trabajo, era porque vos le quitabas el tiempo con pavadas.

Aunque Ren jamás te echaba la culpa de nada, siempre te contaba todo lo que discutía y pasaba con su novia de Lamia Scale.

Como eran amigos de la infancia, habían muy pocos secretos entre ustedes, por no decir ninguno. Demasiada confianza se tenían y el moreno varias veces te pedía consejo sobre mujeres.

Él único problema para vos, era que Ren veía a todas las mujeres como posible pareja, a todas menos a su queridísima amiga del alma..osease vos. Y no podías más con tus sentimientos, te resultaba tan injusta la realidad...

Vos lo entendías perfectamente y él a vos.

Tenían los mismos gustos en música y en comidas.

Pertenecían al mismo gremio y tenían un montón de recuerds juntos.

Habían pasado por todo, buenos y malos momentos y te sabías de memoria sus gustos, sus miedos e incluso su punto débil.

Lo único en tu contra era que a tu amigo le gustaban más las mujeres...llamativas, provocadoras, sexys pero aún así con un toque de inocencia.

Ellas solían usar vestiditos, o cortas polleras con blusas rosas.

Y vos no salías de los jeans largos y remeras manga corta.

No es que fueras poco femenina, pero estabas mas comoda asi.

Y empezabas a sentirte mal con tu propia persona por no usar colores  
bonitos como el rosa, lila y de esos tonos pasteles. Tal y como Sherry.

Aunque ni poniendote el vestido más rosa del mundo la igualarias. No sabias que tenia esa mujer, pero sabias que era algo que no tenías, ni tendrias jamas.

Porque a pesar de todas las peleas que la pelirosa tenía con tú amado Ren, siempre lograba mantener la relación con sus "Te amo" y sus muestras de cariño.

La envidiabas, porque Ren la amaba a ella y no a ti. Porque siempre la perdonaba, o pedia perdón. Porque la besaba, porque la tocaba, porque le sonreia, porque no podría vivir sin ella.

Porque a pesar de todas sus discuciones, ya tenían 7 largos años juntos, y tú 7 años sola, llena de celos. Sin poder avanzar.

Si te hubieras declarado antes...  
Si no te hubieras rehusado a ir a 'esa' fatidica misión con ellos...

Quizá. solo quizá..no estarías ahogando tus penas en alcohol.

Porque sabías que tu amor sería eternamente no correspondido.

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789

Me quedó rarísimo. Lo sé, lo sé.  
Ya casí tengo el de Rogue, tengo uno de Natsu..y el de Gajeel me da pelea.

Las amodoro por leer chicas 33 Gracias por todos lo bonitos review que me dejan.  
No saben como me animan para seguir subiendo estas cosas locas que se me  
van ocurriendo.

Al final no le voy a poner nombre al de Gajeel x lectora, muchas prefieren  
el espacio en blanco y lo re entiendo xDD

Gracias, un millon y medio de gracias y no se me vayan a olvidar de sonreir, cositas lindas.


	8. Rogue Cheney

**Rogue. **

**-se pone a bailar la macarena-**

**1234567891234567890123456789012345678901234567890' 12345678902345671234567**

Era un niño algo sombrío, pero aún así desbordaba ternura. Esa era la primera impresión que habías tenido de él.

Siempre jugando solo, pero cuando nadie lo veía se ponía a ayudar a cada pequeña criatura que necesitara de ayuda. Gatitos, conejitos o aves, lo que fuera.

Bueno, mejor dicho siempre lo hacia, pero parecía preferir que nadie lo viera haciendolo, como si le resultara embarazoso. Por eso, en secreto, también le ayudabas en todo lo que podías y cada que no tenías una misión de tu gremio.

Eras una maga de Fairy Tail, pero la mayoria te conocía por tomar las misiones 'rápidas', amabas estar siempre en la ciudad. Cerca de tu hogar y tú gente querida.

No formabas equipo con nadie en particular, pero cada tanto ayudabas al Raijinshuu o al Shadow con alguna que otra misión. Ellos incluso llegaron a tener una mini confrotación para ver a quien ayudabas más.

Volviendo al pequeño niño, su nombre era Rogue, eso lo descubriste unas semanas después de conocerlo; cuando otros niños de su edad le molestaban por ser diferente. Y el témblaba de miedo e impotencia.

No aguantaste y lo defendiste, pero por alguna razón eso terminó molestandolo y haciendolo huir a los segundos de llamarte 'hongo', por tu corte de pelo, quizás.

Quedaste en semi-shock. Pero segundos después apareció el maestro Marakov para avisarte que partían en ese instante a la Isla Tenrou, tú eras parte de las organizadoras junto a Mira y Erza.

/7 años después/

No podías creerlo, no solo por como pasaba el tiempo. Sino lo que hacia con todo lo que conocías..

Tu pequeño y adorado Rogue era ahora un chico uno o dos años menos que vos. Sexy. Para nada temeroso, confiado de su fuerza y encima estaba en el nuevo gremio más fuerte de todo.

Quedaste tan boquiabierta cuando lo viste, que él al verte dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.." Oh, 'hongo', es bueno verte de nuevo."

No entendiste muy bien su tono de voz, pero querías saber más. Que era lo que había pasado en estos años. Querias saber en que se habia convertido.

Querias saber quien era verdaderamente Rogue.

**12345678901234567890123456789023456789012345678901 234567890**

**Jajajajaja, nada de romance esta vez. NADA. Es algo más del tipo cute.**

**Es que no me imagino nada con él a menos que sea con una minacon los pantalones bien puestos. Y no a todas les gustaría un Rogue ukeado por una mujer (?)xD**

**Por cierto ¿estaria bien si hago a la de Fried x Lectora como su amiga de la infancia?**

**Es que tiene que ser alguien que le vea algo más que su obsesion con Laxus. Alguien que lo comprenda. O que lo joda con eso. Pero que el peliverde aún así se lo banque porque LA QUIERE. (?)**

**jajaja.**

**Las amodoroseo.**


End file.
